


Reaction

by Ara_Vitus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consent, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multichapter, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pailing, Porn, Resistance, Smut, minor fluff at the end, three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Vitus/pseuds/Ara_Vitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never wanted this to happen but I don't know if I can stop it  now.  His hands on my bare skin, his mouth marking me as if he owned me.  And the worst part is...I couldn't bring myself to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a three part fic that I've posted on tumblr and decided to post on here to have a bit more organization for my smut. Hope you enjoy.

It was hard to think straight about how this all started happening as I felt his cold hands against my exposed stomach, glancing to the side to see my discarded attire strewn about on the floor of his hive. I tried to sit up, rethinking the whole 'experiment', but an arm snaked around my waist and held me in place, my back pressed against his shirt. I found myself growling lowly, not sure if I was upset over the fact that he was holding me captive on his lap or that he still had all of his clothes on while I sat completely nude on top of him. His amusement to my reactions was obvious through the low chuckles and snickers I could hear and feel; the vibrations running from his chest to my already shaking body made things so much harder to deal with.  
  
“Shit, Kan, I haven't even touched lower than your cute little tummy and you're already a mess.” I squirmed at the notion of how disheveled I must have looked, glancing up at him in hopes to express how uncomfortable this all made me. For some reason I couldn't speak. Even if I opened my mouth to protest against anything he was doing or saying, my voice just didn't want to make itself heard. All that came out were little gasps and surprised yelps. His free hand slipped lower, fingers teasing just above my unfortunately very restless bulge, the thought of this going any further almost giving me the will to push him away and verbally oppose his progression. However, a well timed kiss against my neck produced the opposite effect as I found myself whimpering pathetically, the sound bringing a wave of embarrassed heat to my face and a particularly pleased purr from him. I couldn't stop myself from pressing against him helplessly as his practiced hand cruelly teased my bulge, his mouth marking my skin as if he were trying to dominate me. The thought alone made me shudder as images of this going much too far flashed in my head.  
  
“I...I thought this was just s..simple stuff...” I manged to stammer, my voice coming out in a frail whisper instead of the stern complaint I intended it to be. My attempt to correct the weak accusation that now I'd become more of a toy than a subject in an experiment died away as he gripped my thrashing bulge firmly in his hand, holding it as still as he could while still trailing his intoxicating mouth all over my neck. My breath hitched, refusing to come back, as he refused to move his hand for much too long. I wanted to relax, think that maybe he was bored and decided this was pointless. Somehow the thought of him leaving made a low whine escape my barely parted lips. I know he could hear it as he smiled against my skin. I thought maybe he was just pausing for a short moment to focus on other areas, maybe he needed to think of what to do next. However, my body grew impatient and restless as seconds slowly turned into agonizing minutes with us in the same position, the smile still just barely gracing my skin. I desperately needed him to at least let go so maybe this burned could cool and the blur of my thoughts could clear again. I couldn't tell him, ask him, beg him to continue with my head so cluttered yet so empty.  
  
“We probably should have discussed what 'simple stuff' meant before startin', huh?” His voice made me jump as it sounded directly in my ear. A tight squeeze to my needy bulge caused my head to roll back against his shoulder, my hips bucking into his hand helplessly. “I thought you didn't want this, Kanny.” I couldn't find it in myself to remind him of my dislike for the degrading pet name as he began to much too quickly stroke my bulge. An overwhelming sense of heat coiled inside of me as I writhed in his lap, soft moans and whimpers spilling from my mouth every now and then. “You sure are quiet like this. I expected you to be way too fuckin' loud. Quiet and flustered is a great look on you, chief, I'd like to see it more often.” Normally an implication of this happening even a first time would initiate a long, extensive explanation of why such thoughts were triggering beyond belief. Yet somehow to notion of his hands on my body again expertly picking away at my shields until I literally begged him breathless for more made every effort to will loving this away disappear. I twisted in his lap, my hands balling up in his odd white shirt, as I looked into his mesmerizing violet eyes to see the same consuming lust I'd been feeling. He smirked down at me in an almost loving manner, pressing a kiss against my forehead as he stroked my bulge quickly and roughly. I remember trying to tell him to slow down or to stop but I don't remember much else. My sight blacked out and I felt my body arch as pure bliss rushed through me. Heat poured out of my body and onto us both, the material tainting he legs and my chest. I do not think I made a noise as he finally broke me. I silently realised that against my better judgment I have allowed Cronus to ravage me with just one hand in an experiment to see just how well I could stand physical pleasure. As I gasped and panted for air he chuckled above me, holding me flush against him so our chests were touching. I could feel his bulge thrash around underneath me and could only thing one thing.  
  
“This isn't over, is it?"


	2. Movement

“Over? We've only just started, Vantas. I've got a lot to show you.” I couldn't help but shudder as he ground his hips up against my ass, grinning in a way that should have made me uncomfortable in a much different sense of the word. Before I could say anything, not that it would have been possible to utter more than a confused question with how worn I already felt, I was pulled up and maneuvered so that my upper body was pressed against the bed and my legs hung over the edge. I had half a mind to ask why and how he'd acquired the rather alien sleeping device, but it was comfortable and sleeping sounded like a great idea. That sense of security and relaxation died the moment I felt his weight lift from the bed. The feeling of my legs being spread open brought my drowsy mind back to the current situation.  
  
“W...what do you think you are doing?” I asked defensively, the determination I would've had was drowned in my anxiety over why his lips were now running up my bare leg, leaving a wet trail of kissing that I feared lead to a place his face probably didn't want to be next to. This thought, however, was proved wrong the second I felt him press a kiss against the top of my nook; the sudden action made my lower body stiffen, the heels of my feet digging into his shoulders. A low chuckle sent vibrations from his mouth through my nook, a sensation I just know he meant to shoot into my already worn body.  
  
“I told you we were just getting started, babe, I'm not letting you rest until you know exactly what you've been missing.” Apparently what I had been missing was a combination of awkward cuddling in someone's lap combined with an overwhelming hand-job, I think that is what they are call, followed by someone's tongue being thrust in and out of... “Ah, Cronus, wha-” I could feel his hot tongue thrashing about inside of my nook, stretching the tight walls that have not previously been treated in such a way. I wanted to scream out for him to stop because, fuck, it was just way too much for me to handle so soon. His movements were slow and shallow as if he could tell how uneasy I was about this. I could finally relax when his tongue exited my only somewhat wet nook as if he sensed how tense my body had become over the action. “Sorry, got a little ahead of myself.” He said casually before dragging his tongue across my nook twice in a mercilessly slow manner. I could feel my body transition from stiff to a mess of spasms from just that action, a constant but small shaking ached my upper body as I leaned on my elbows to see what his intent was. He seemed to feel my movements as he looked up to meet my eyes, red stains on his face along with a grin made my head spin as I dropped back down on the bed.  
  
“I think you are trying to kill me.” I hardly muttered before a soft moan escaped my lips, his mouth back on me without a sparing moment to talk about what was happening. I needed him to slow down, honestly I did, but I couldn't manage to say anything. Even when I could get out a few sort gasps and whimpers of either “Please” “Stop!” or even a groan of his name I realised my body was betraying what I knew I actually wanted. I wanted this to stop. I didn't want his tongue lapping up the terrifyingly quick increase of red material that was dripping from my poor nook. I didn't want to experience whatever it was that he insisted on doing to me. I did not want him to thoroughly molest my nook with his stained tongue. I swear I didn't want him making a mess of me like this. The last thing I wanted was to be in this state of whatever it is. It isn't arousal. I can assure you I didn't like this. I didn't enjoy the way each movement of his tongue made my legs jerk and spasm. I didn't enjoy the way my cries of annoyance, contrary to his belief in reading it as pleasure, wavered as I shook violently. I didn't enjoy it when he pushed his deliciously warm tongue back inside my down soaked nook...No...No, I don't want this. I don't think that it feels wonderful and better than I'd ever imagined it could feel. It is absolutely vile that he is invading me this way. “Stop, Cronus, hold on for a second.” This time he actually stopped sitting up with a rather disappointed sigh, though he seemed to appreciate the new view he received of my flushed, sweated covered, much too exposed body.  
  
“When are you going to understand, Kan? All these stops are making this a lot less 'informative' for you.” I looked up at him in confusion before attempting to glare at him.  
“Understand what exactly, Cro?” I snarled back, not realising how annoyed the situation had made me. However, instead of being offended by the shortened version of his name he simple chuckled. “This is funny! You are violating my personal space. I'm pretty sure this is illegal on some planets without consent.”  
  
“That's what is so funny, chief. You are so against this mentally while your body is cravin' it. If you didn't want this you wouldn't be wet like that, trust me. You are just too strung up to notice how great of a service this is. You really should be thanking me.”  
  
“Thanking you? This is ridiculous! I don't want this. I've been telling you to stop ever since yo-” His next few words made my eyes widen in a new realization that I'd never considered throughout the entire ordeal.  
  
“So why haven't you stopped me then? You haven't even tried to actually get me to stop. Look me in the eyes and tell me that none of this felt good and that you aren't enjoying yourself for the first time in a long fuckin' time.” I stared up at him, ignoring the mess on his lips to stare straight into determined and rather cocky violet eyes. I opened my mouth to say what I knew I wanted to say. I wanted to explain that I hated this and it was disgusting and it needed to stop. “Go on. Tell me to leave you alone and rant about how damn triggered this makes you. If that's actually how you feel.” He smirked confidently as shook my head. I can't explain what provoked me to act and speak as I did but it isn't something I can say I'm proud or ashamed of. The last words I spoke before I let go of my regrets of that day would be ones I know he'd hold over me forever.  
  
“Please..please don't stop.” I replied quietly, not so much stuttering as I was fighting with my 'moral code'. He didn't even hesitate to make sure I was sure of what I was saying before leaning down again and pressing as deep as he could into me. The pressure and heat made my back arch and my bulge ache to be tended to. I groaned and panted softly as he continued to 'show me what I was missing', my body shaking more than it ever has. My bulge curled around his horn, eliciting a noise from him that was so unexpectedly hot that I couldn't stand it anymore. My thighs pressed tightly against his head and my claws dug into the sheets as I released for the second time. I lay on the soft bed motionless aside from my chest heaving as it tried to regain what breath it once held. He sat on the bed next to me, cleaning my material off of his face and trying in vain to get it out of his hair. I closed my eyes to sleep, but he whispered something in my ear that made a shudder run through my already exhausted body once more.  
  
“Ready for round three?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I will get around to writing the final part so I apologise for that upfront. I hope none of you were too eager to see this complete so soon.


	3. Expression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kankri never stop talking even if his mouth isn't moving. The expressions of two can be shared even without coherent sound ((Also, dorky stupid fluff at the end, I finished it at 5 am please don't hate me for it being dumb near the ending.))

Round three wasn’t exactly the most cryptic thing I had heard from my companion throughout the night. Honestly, even in the haze Cronus left my mind in, a naïve being such as myself could infer what the implications of a third ‘round’ would imply. Pardon what may possibly be an overreaction to most, but it seemed that this absurdly cocky, ridiculously confident, and outrageously manipulative high blooded abomination was referring to the act of pailing. There is absolutely no way he is going to convince me into that type of action. Honestly, it is atrocious and insanely inappropriate to even suggest doing something so utterly vulgar even as a possibility.

“Hey, Kan, I know you are enjoying those weird inner rants you go on when you get that spacey and angry look in your eyes, but I kinda need to know if you are on-board for this or not. My bulge is ready and willing and quite possibly dying to get in you as we speak.” The comment forced my thinkpan to process several concepts: First, Cronus had shifted our positions so that my body laid in the middle of the soft sleeping apparatus and his hovered above only inches away; Second, the violet blood in question was now as nude as I was and his exposed body was something akin to a deity in some sort of fictional belief based lifestyle; and Third, my bulge was reaching toward his in an attempt to tangle against it. This was not a battle I could win, and that was relatively obvious at this point in time. That didn’t mean I had no fight left in me.

“Cronus, first let me explain how pleased I am that your self-restraint has improved to the level it is at. Secondly, there is no way I’m allowing you to do what you wish at this point. I am already frustrated enough with the lack of control I’ve been these past few moments.”

“Kanny, it has been a lot longer than a few moments, and I’m sure you can top next time when you know what you are doing. Don’t worry your pretty little nubs, babe, I can handle this.” The comment irritated me to no end, but that fury did give me the ability to shove the rude high blood away and maneuver him so his body was the one pinned to the comfortable surface below us. Looking down on it now, I feel bad for the troll’s choice in colouring. While white may be a serene and soft looking material, it is also very easily stained by the multitude of red fluid that rest upon it. I barely caught the shocked look on Cronus’ face as I adjusted myself on top of him. 

“I’m doing this. You’ve done all of the work so far, so at least let me control this. Otherwise it won’t seem as if I’ve even consented.” Even with the high amount of confidence in my words, it is visibly obvious how nervous I am. I only noticed the shaking in my hips when Cronus gently gripped them with his hands, making me notice how dull his nails were. It was possible the maybe he cut them, something he mentioned humans were known to do as a sign of personal hygiene. That minor fact was just fine with me, fewer cuts to deal with. I’ve seen all the gory details of pailing mishaps from Porrim and her many partners to know nails and teeth should not be involved in such a thing regardless of how common it seemed to be in our culture.

“Alright, Kan, you can take control. Just let me guide you a bit first so everything goes swimmingly.” A soft hue of violet adorned his face as he spoke; the gentle tones quite the contrast from his typical cocky nature. As much as I wanted to comment on the amusing use of nautical humour in his chosen speech, I decided now wasn’t the best time to remind him that Meenah had a monopoly on such terminology. “Take it slow, or whatever pace you want, I’ll match it.”

“That is remarkably kind of you, Cronus, but you don’t have to baby me in the slightest. I have the capability of-” But my attempt to correct his sweet yet belittling behaviour is interrupted by a soft brush against my lips. The gesture played as a distraction while he lead my body downward toward his own, our bulges slipping against each other momentarily before slipping into each other’s nooks. The feeling was almost surreal, like a gentle yet searing heat was enveloping all of my senses and even past that in the most illogically blissful way. As promised, Cronus did not move to press farther into my once permanently empty nook unless I pressing against him. The act did not require as much movement as I expected, at least not on a conscious level.

“Just try to relax your mind for once, sweets, and let your body take over for just a little while.” His instructions were barely a whisper as his bulge squirmed almost obediently inside of me, while my own bulge seemed to barely twitch in a state of frozen panic. “You aren’t used to something like this, so I’m guessing your body is freakin’ out. Let it figure itself out, somethin’ like this doesn’t need to be perfect even if you think it should be.” I nod absentmindedly, trying to calm my tensed muscles.

Even though it seemed the rest of our bodies’ were meant to remain still, I couldn’t help but shift my hips against his, bringing out an odd look on Cronus’ face. His eyelids fluttered to a half closed position and his lips quivered in a timid manner that shattered that irritating grin his always wore. Somehow, I think I preferred this look of what I assume would be completely satisfaction. In fact, it was almost fun to elicit that sort of reaction from the demanding egomaniac. If I was going to do something wrong, I might as well do it in a way I find the most enjoyable.

I place my hands on Cronus’ chest and lift my hips slightly, leaving a gap between our bodies but leaving half of our bulges to rest inside their warm new homes. I paused, observing his face to see a look of disappointment in his distant gaze. It was as if he forgot where he was, albeit I’m sure my face portrayed a similar reaction. Slowly, precisely I lower my body down again without moving my hips side to side to see the reaction. A contented sigh released from both of our mouths at the simultaneously, letting me infer that while the action was appreciated it was not quite enough to be pleasurable.

Gripping on the other’s shoulders, I began to move in an almost bouncing method on top of him, every other motion downward I would either sway my hips or grind against his. His mouth fell open as I continued, a slur of muttered praises spilling from his tongue. A hand reached up and tangled in my hair, latching onto one of my horns. Momentarily my control slipped and I moaned softly, my bulge starting to move inside of him with more vigor. His bulge matched mine’s enthusiasm, and I found it hard not to move at a quicker speed, pressing harder against his body each time I came down. He brushed his fingertips along my horns in light circular motions, the relaxed pace contrasting with the quickening movements of our bulges and hips.

Soon I found myself unable to comprehend what was happening exactly, only focusing on the feeling of my bulge in him and his in me, the constant yet random thrashing about causing my head to blur and spin. I couldn't see his face straight anymore, I wasn't even sure what direction I was looking in. Were my eyes even open? The only thing that was certain was we were together and he was still talking while I couldn't form a single phrase.

“Damn, Kan, you’re so hot like this. Keep going, babe, I’m almost there. That’s perfect, you’re perfect.” His voice filled the room with sweet pleasantries as my legs and arms began to ache from the constant and new movement. However, it seemed I would not need to strain myself much longer as I felt my own climax approaching yet again. Before I could make any mention of the impending finish, my bulge plunged as deep inside of Cronus as possible before exploding with material. I could barely hear him moan over my own cry of pleasure, and moments later his bulge followed in a similar pattern.

It took a few moments for us to come back to reality, even though honestly that made no sense it is not as if we went elsewhere. I stayed sitting on top of Cronus, trying to catch my breath as he smiled up at me. It was refreshing to see him genuinely smile like that. I chuckled softly, earning a rather confused look that washed the smile away.

“What’s so funny, chief? Did sex actually kill your immense brain like you thought it would?” Cronus asked me as he gently pulled me down onto the bed next to him. I grimace at the feeling of material soaked seats and wonder if he even noticed that disgustingly chilling feel of it.

“No, Cronus, that isn't why I took a vow of celibacy, and I do not wish to go back into that discussion. If you wanted to know, you ought to have listened the initial sixteen times you've asked me. As for why I am laughing, I suppose it is because this is the first time in sweeps that I have seen an actual smile on your face and not that crude smirk you always flash at everyone. It is a very refreshing and nice sight to behold. I think I could get used to that expression.”

“Hey, a guy can’t help but smile when he’s cuddled up in a comfy place with the person who accepts him the most in life and death. I’m also taking that as you saying I have a hot face.” I shake my head, leaving his embraced to get out of the bed. “Whoa, I didn't mean to offend you, Kan, come back to bed and sleep with me in the non-sexual way like most people do at the end of corny romance novels.”

“Cronus, I’m not offended, I just refuse to sleep in genetic material. Can we at least shower and clean the sheets first?” After an exaggerated groan of protest, the violet blood got out of the defiled slumber area and handed me a towel and his old black shirt that had his waves on it that I hadn't seen since we were probably six sweeps old.

“Clean up and put that on, I know you don’t want to walk around naked but I got your clothes dirty so that should cover you for the time being. If you insist, we can clean and then you owe me nappy cuddle time.” Throwing the shirt over my head, and nod in agreement and follow him out of the room, wishing the shirt reached a little lower than my hips but accepting the kind gesture happily.

“I have no idea what ‘nappy cuddle time’ entails, but I think I can accept one more strange request. That is the last one for the sweep though.”

“We can negotiate that later.”

“Or you can accept it as is now.”

“You are killing me, Kanny, and I’m already dead. Stop double killing me.”

“Only if you accept my terms.”

“I’m getting you a book on relationships, Vantas. This is not how they work.”

“I’ll be sure to ask my dancestor for details later. I hear he is an expert in these matters. Until then, my word stands.”

“I think we can change that a little bit…” We continued to bicker back and forth as we cleaned and our existences went on as if nothing changed. Perhaps pailing truly is just a matter of expression and not a life altering and devastating experience as I once thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry that this took years to finish (For once that isn't much of an exaggeration?) I sort of fell out of love with this ship as a new ship and a new obsession came into play, but reading the updates reminded me of my adoration for Homestuck, and I owed you lovely people who does get enough of this ship an ending that was promised long ago. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I will get to writing my next chapter of Strays as well as starting a animorphic fic for my latest obsession in the near future. Thank you so much for the kind words, your patience, and for taking the time to read this raunchy guilty pleasure of mine. And as always, have a lovely undetermined period of time between this meeting and our next, my beautiful friends.


End file.
